


SMERALDO

by bighitENTstan_OT13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient China, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Rebirth, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bighitENTstan_OT13/pseuds/bighitENTstan_OT13
Summary: A love that blinds youA love that numbs youA love that kills youI promise to forget youI promise to move onI promise not to love you
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like what i have said in my first story. English is not my first language so their will be a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling. Please be kind and less harsh in ur criticizing.

Chapter 1 : Snow and Rain

* * *

The rain is falling on the ground full of snow. My hands are turning white, my Iips are turning blue and my knee are trembling from kneeling for too long. I should feel coldness like death but all I can feel is emptiness. I look around me, I saw people that have nothing but hatred in their eyes while looking at me. Some are even laughing while pointing at me. Their hatred, sneers and cruel words mean nothing to me. It should and will always mean nothing to me.

A shadow looms over and as I look up I saw the one I gave up my everything for, the one I gave my everything to…and the one I did everything for . Everything for, for a little bit of his love and attention. The one that only matters and will always matter. The one I gave my heart to and at the same time the one who disregards it, like it is nothing but mere garbage. I look at his eyes. The eyes that I love so much, I love it so much that I always try to catch it but I never succeed. Those eyes never look at me..they never want to look at me. And in the few times that they have to, they only showed coldness and like a fool I treasured that coldness like it is the most priced gem in the entire world. But now they are looking at me at their own will and instead of coldness they are now full of hatred and disdain. The coldness only breaks my heart into tiny pieces but the disdain and hatred turns it to nothing.

I look at his arms and in it is the other person aside from our son that will only matter. The other person that can make him smile and laugh. The other person that make him feel alive. The other person that owns his eyes and his heart. I look at that person and again asked myself what does that person have that I don’t? I am more beautiful, more intelligent and richer so what is it? I wanted to ask but I know that answer will be like a poison that will cause me a slow and painful death.

Why am I the beggar that is begging for even a little bit of love and attention when I am the wife and the empress?

Why am I the villain when all I ever did was love him with all my heart, being and soul?

Looking back, maybe calling myself a fool is an understatement..maybe I should listen to those people for once and start to call myself insane..

Looking back, I realized that no matter what I do and no matter what happened the person that I love so much will never me love back…

The emperor, the one I fall in love with all of me, the one that I thought I will share my eternity with, will be the same person who will sway the sword without mercy that will ends me. As his sword pierced my heart without an ounce of kindness, I want to scream but instead I did not make a single sound. I did not even move and instead look at him in the eyes. I saw my own reflection…and for the first time I saw my pitiful self. I started to laugh with the unfairness of it all…a laugh that is full of sadness but will fall as empty, pathetic and insane to those who will hear it.

As my blood colored the snow red, as I shed my tears that are being hidden by the rain, I look at a teenager that is on the short distance from me. my only son who hates me and looks at me as if I am not worthy to be human. My son..the one I should have love and care for. The person that should have matter most…but

Then I fell inlove with him, I loss myself.

Then I fell inlove with him, I cheated my senses.

Then I fell inlove with him, I kiss death on its lips.

As I start to loss my breath…I look at my son. He is the last person that I want to see before I die…I look at him and I smile. A smile that is for the first time, real and full of emotions eventhough they are of sadness and regret. I want my smile to be his last memory of me…if he even wants to remember me. If ever I will be given a second chance I want him to be my son again, and this time I will love him and care for him as he deserves…and this time I will be a mother worthy of him.

As I look at my son’s eyes, the eyes that he inherits from his father, I breath my last words without a sound…”I am sorry with all the remaining part of my heart and soul”. As I took my last breath..I pray for my son’s happiness and forgiveness.


	2. Notice!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be deleted later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really expecting anyone to read this story!!!

Please bare with me!!! So i have the plot sorted out already but the main problem is that i dont know how to write it!!! 😅😂

Thank you for reading my humble tale!!💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
